Dare to Take Revenge
by foreveranelf
Summary: Work stopped. I might later come back to this story and fix it, but for now it is too messed up to go on.
1. Preparations

Yeah, yeah, I know it's been done only ten BILLION times before (actually only 50 when I looked it up, but I think that was a cutoff), but I just had to do a Truth or Dare story. They are so funny. and I have been hit with a lot of inspiration from my life and friends, and the stories I have read online. Thanks to all other authors of Truth or Dare fics! But this is only starting out as my having fun with a Truth or Dare game. as you might have been able to tell from the rating, this is going to become a very intimate love story between Hermione and Draco.  
  
Note to Reader: Princess Flower Child and Bigfanicyupimmindy are friends of mine. Since pennames are so long, though, I am going to call us by our real names: Anne (That's me, Forever an Elf), Haley (That's Princess Flower Child), and Amanda (That's the girl with the long name I don't feel like writing out.  
  
Disclaimer: I no ownie the Harry Potter characters! I only own me an' my friends!  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1- Preparations  
  
It was a calm and peaceful morning at Hogwarts. It was New Year's Day, so most of the students were still on vacation. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had stayed to be with Harry. As a matter of fact, the whole of the Gryfinndor 5th year students had stayed at Hogwarts over vacation, except for Neville, whose grandmother wanted him with her after Voldemort was announced to be on the loose. Draco Malfoy's parents had gone on vacation to the Alps without him, so he had stayed along with Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy Parkinson stayed because Malfoy was, too. There had been a large New Year's party the night before, so everyone was exhausted. Ron was the first to venture down from his dorm and into the common room at 11:30. He was surprised to find that all furniture had been arranged in a circle, and he began to get very suspicious.  
  
I wonder who did this, he thought, It doesn't seem like anything ordinary.  
  
"HI RON!!!!" the voice came from behind the couch. Ron immediately turned around to look at who had called him, and saw the head of a curly blond- haired girl. He screamed.  
  
"RON! Anne, it's Ron!" screamed the girl.  
  
A second head popped up beside the first one. Ron screamed even louder.  
  
"Quit it, you're scaring him" said the new head.  
  
"How can I be scaring him by being polite and saying hello?" asked the first head.  
  
"Maybe you're being too random" suggested the second.  
  
Suddenly, a third head popped out and spoke. "If you aren't quiet, you'll- "  
  
The third head was cut off as Hermione, Ginny, and Harry ran down from their dormitories in response to Ron's screams, which were louder than ever. They began to stare. at the moved furniture, at the clock (which read 11:45 by now), and at the three heads on the couch at the end of Ron's pointing finger.  
  
After yelling at Ron to shut up, Hermione spoke.  
  
"What are you people doing here? And who are you, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, I am really sorry about that. We though you would like the surprise. Come, sit down." It was the second head talking, but only Ron knew that. The other Gryfinndors saw her as a girl with straight auburn-colored hair that was held in a shoulder-length ponytail, and a ton of pale freckles. They soon learned that this was Anne. The third head was a girl with very long brown hair wore it down. They learned that this was Amanda. The first girl, the girl with super-curly blond hair was Haley, who was at the moment very concerned about Ron.  
  
"I didn't do anything bad to scare him, did I?" she asked Hermione.  
  
"Of course not," replied Hermione, "Ron just isn't much of a morning person, not to mention that he probably has a hangover from last night's party."  
  
Ron protested as everyone laughed. "So I was a little drunk. That doesn't mean I have a. a. haaangover." Sways and falls back on couch beside Haley, who begins to giggle incessantly and can't stop.  
  
"Anyway, why are we here?" Ginny asked impatiently.  
  
"I think. that they're here to flirt with Ron" Harry said slowly. As a response to this, all three girls blushed a little, and Haley began to giggle even harder as Ron seemed to move even closer to her.  
  
"Well," Anne said, "We were thinking it might be fun for all of you to play Truth or Dare"  
  
"What or what?" asked Ron.  
  
"Truth or Dare!" exclaimed Amanda, "It's a muggle game, Harry and Hermione will know. If you don't know how to play, we still have to wait for Pansy, Draco, and his friends to get here before we explain."  
  
At this both Harry and Ron flinched. "You. invited. SLYTHERINS?" stuttered Harry, disbelieving.  
  
"Why not?" Haley commented, "It will add an exciting twist to the game."  
  
"Yea, bro, listen to her," teased Ginny.  
  
Ron didn't have time to respond, though, because at that moment the doorbell at the portrait hole rang. It was Malfoy and company. Anne went to let them in an unseen orchestra began to play victory marching music. The Slytherins took in their surrounding for a bit before sitting down. Draco was the first to comment.  
  
"So this is the Gryfinndor common room"  
  
"Yup, this is it," said Ginny.  
  
"It's pretty-" Draco began to choke from effort, "nice".  
  
Harry leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Is it just me, or is he trying to be nice to us?"  
  
"I noticed it too" Hermione whispered back.  
  
"Okay, okay, quit it with the small talk!" yelled Amanda, "We need to explain the rules of Truth or Dare, which Anne will kindly read now."  
  
"Thank you, Amanda," said Anne. She then cleared her throat as she unrolled a long scroll that trailed to the other end of the room.  
  
Ron stared in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me. Those can't be the rules"  
  
"Oh, yea, you're right," said Anne after glancing down, "This isn't the rules, it's Hermione's History homework".  
  
"But Hermione, Professor Binns said you only needed a paragraph!" protested Harry.  
  
"I couldn't fit everything I knew in a single paragraph," Hermione pouted.  
  
"Mione, you've got three paragraphs about what makes the sky blue in here," stated Draco, looking the paper over.  
  
"That's simply ridiculous!" said Pansy, who would agree with Draco on anything.  
  
"FORGET IT!" yelled Anne, "I've got the real rules now!"  
  
"Get on with it, then!" said Haley.  
  
"Okay, this is for the benefit of Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle" said Anne.  
  
"Actually," said Draco, "Only for Ron, Pansy, and I. Crabbe and Goyle don't really want to play."  
  
"Okay then." said Anne, "Then they can go down to the kitchens and pig out with the house elves. Just tickle the picture of the pear"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle grinned and shot off faster than any two fat guys should be able to run.  
  
"We won't be seeing them for a while," murmured Harry.  
  
"Okay, now for the last time, I will try to explain these rules," said Anne. She took a deep breath, "Okay, you will be asked 'truth or dare' by another person in this room. You must answer one or the other. If you answer truth, they will ask you a question that you must answer truthfully. If you answer dare, you must do whatever they say, unless they tell you to answer truth. If you don't like what you are given to do." she paused, "You must remove one article of clothing."  
  
"Sounds fun enough," Ginny said slowly.  
  
"Of course it is!" exclaimed Amanda, "Now, Haley is going to start us off".  
  
I know, I know, pretty cheesy cliffhanger, but I am babysitting and my brother is hungry. Email me any good ideas for dares/truths or put it in your review. I plan on making a lot of chapters. I'll be back with the next one right after I feed the 8-year-old! 


	2. The Game Begins

This chapter is going to be a little more interesting than the last. I was going to keep my friends and I in the story, but decided against it to make what I am planning to do later easier. We left after explaining the game. Harry is starting out the game, not Haley.  
  
Chapter 2- The Game Begins  
  
Harry silently looked around the room. Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione met his eyes one at a time. Pansy couldn't because she was following through with her usual habit of incessantly staring at Draco. Harry picked on the person most likely to choose dare.  
  
"Draco," he asked, "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth, I'm not a wimp"  
  
"I dare you to go into that closet with one of your fan-girls," Harry said, grinning evilly and pointing to a raging mob, "And stay there for five minutes".  
  
"Why would you do that?" Draco asked nervously, turning paler by the second.  
  
"Because I'm mad that I don't have any fan-girls," Harry pouted. He turned to Hermione. "Why don't I have fan-girls, anyway?"  
  
Hermione sighed at how clueless he was. "Because no one thinks you are a sexy beast, as hot as an enchilada from Marina's Cantina on an afternoon in mid-July."  
  
Everyone stared at her. "Whatever," Harry muttered as he turned to Draco, "Just get into that closet. Unless you'd rather start stripping in front of them." He snickered.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it," Draco said, "Let's just get it over with. Pick a girl."  
  
Pansy was shocked. "Draco, NO! You'll get hurt!"  
  
"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself," said Hermione, "You know that, too. You just wanted to see him start stripping,"  
  
Pansy didn't answer. She was too busy watching a speechless fan-girl go into the closet with Draco. Soon after the door was shut, screams of 'Get off me' and 'Control yourself' were heard. After the door was opened, Draco was able to walk out alive, although his shirt was torn to pieces. Dobby came and took the girls out of the castle to prevent anything unwanted. The girl who had been with Draco looked hexed- which she probably was. Draco was catching his breath back in the Gryfinndor tower.  
  
"Okay," he panted, "Now.it's my.turn" He looked around the circle for a victim.  
  
"Ginny, truth or dare"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Who do you like?"  
  
Everyone except Pansy laughed. "You really are clueless, Malfoy. What a lame question," said Ron.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked.  
  
"I have had a boyfriend since the beginning of the year," Ginny said quite calmly, "It's Jon Riley, the Ravenclaw. I can't believe you didn't know. Anyway, it's my turn now. hmmm. who to pick, who to pick." A gleam came to her eyes as she thought. "Okay, 'Mione."  
  
"Mm-Hm"  
  
"Truth or dare"  
  
"Dare. no wait, truth"  
  
Ginny grinned. It was what she had hoped for. "Did you really mean all that mush about Draco being hot and sexy?"  
  
Hermione looked down at her feet and blushed. Ginny got her good. "Yes, but-"  
  
"But what?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Who wouldn't like him? He is really nice when he allows himself to be, and he is really hot- just look at him" Hermione gazed at Draco for a moment before catching herself and looking away. The room stayed quiet for a moment before Hermione realized it was her turn.  
  
"Ron, truth or dare"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"Go sing a love ballad to Professor Snape"  
  
"No, thanks, I'll go with removing clothing" Ron said, taking off his sweater to reveal.  
  
A T-shirt!  
  
Ron had already planned what he was going to do on his turn. He knew Draco would never pick truth, no matter how bad his previous dare had been. After all these years of being teased and falsely accused of liking Hermione, he was going to turn all the attention on someone else. "Draco," he said, "Truth or Dare,"  
  
"Dare, duh"  
  
"Go sit with Hermione on the couch and snog her. for five minutes straight"  
  
Draco didn't pale, though. He only blushed a little as he walked over to Hermione, sat down next to her, and put his lips to hers. They fell sideways so that they were lying down next to each other. Draco put his arms around her and slowly let them slide over her waist and hips. At the same time, she put arms around his neck, stroking the short hair that grew there and pulling him closer to her. Everyone watched as their mouths opened still connected, and they knew what was happening. When Hermione let out a soft moan, Harry suggested that they finish the game some other time. As soon as the others were gone, Draco and Hermione, now out of breath, took Draco's suggestion and left for the Slytherin common room or an empty classroom if anyone was in the common room.  
  
I couldn't think of a good cliffhanger. Oh, well, I can just hope you'll keep reading. Please review. If I get good feedback, I can turn this in to a very nice love story/comedy. I'll be back really soon with the next chapter, and I'll update often, since I only have a week of school left before summer vacation. When vacation starts, I'll try to write a chapter a day. I am planning this to be long. Now review, review, review! 


	3. Newfound Love

As an update: Draco and Hermione have discovered their great passion for one another. The truth or dare game was postponed as the other characters realized Draco and Hermione needed some time alone. Pansy had received very little attention from anyone during this time. She was furious at the way Hermione took Draco away from her. Of course, Pansy is a girl thick enough not to recognize the difference between true love and true hate. All the same, she wanted Draco as her man, and she wanted revenge against Hermione.  
  
Chapter 3- Newfound Love  
  
Pansy walked through the deserted halls of the castle alone that night. She didn't know what she was going to do about Hermione. She needed something to make Hermione so distracted that she would leave Draco in the dust, where she, Pansy, could pick him up. All she needed was a plan. a potion, maybe. She hurried to the library. When she got there, she ducked quickly into the restricted section and pulled out a book on potions. It was the label that caught her eye. The title read '100 Potions to Revenge Love'.  
  
Back in her dorm, Hermione was overwhelmingly happy. Parvati and Lavendar kept questioning her about what had happened- they knew something was up, but they had slept through the game and didn't know what happened. Ginny came in with them a while later. She was the only Gryfinndor 5th year staying over the break. Lavendar and Parvati were bugging her about it, too.  
  
"Come on," whined Parvati, "You can tell us. We're good secret keepers, aren't we Lavendar."  
  
Hermione was still in the bathroom getting ready for bed. "I'll tell you when we are all sitting down peacefully. You'll just have to wait until I'm ready."  
  
"I don't think they're able to wait, 'Mione," Ginny giggled, "They're taking all sorts of wild and random guesses."  
  
"If you don't get out here soon, Hermione, we'll drag you," said Lavendar, "Like Parvati said, we're good secret keepers, and like Ginny said, we can't wait."  
  
"We know it was something big," Parvati said.  
  
"Not that big," Hermione giggled as she walked out brushing her hair.  
  
Ginny disagreed. "From a viewer's perspective, it was huge".  
  
Parvati and Lavendar were going nuts. Parvati jumped on Hermione's bed next to her in a frenzy. "Tell us, already!"  
  
"Well, okay," said Hermione slowly, "It started when I called Draco Malfoy hot, and Ginny asked me if I really meant it as a truth question, and I said yes. Later, when it was Ron's turn, he had the guts to dare Malfoy to kiss me for 5 minutes straight."  
  
"No way!" murmured Parvati  
  
"Did he do it?" asked Lavendar.  
  
"Technically, no. The others left after about two minutes because Draco and I were getting so into the snog. When the left, we went down to the Slytherin common room for more privacy and-"  
  
"Hermione, you didn't-" Lavendar began.  
  
"As I was saying, we didn't do anything more than practice snogging down there. It was actually a very comfortable room. It was redone after the common cold began spreading like wildfire among the Slytherins." Hermione said.  
  
"Wow," Parvati began, "I'm speechless".  
  
"What's there to be speechless about? Everyone snogs with boyfriends," Hermione turned to Ginny, "It wasn't that bad, right? I assume you've done it with Jon."  
  
"It was kind of scary to watch how much passion you showed," said Ginny, "Of course I've done it with Jon, and Harry before that, but. it's so much different to watch someone else that you know really well".  
  
"I won't ask when you did that with Harry," sighed Lavendar. Ginny blushed.  
  
"It's late," Hermione said, looking at the clock, "We need to get to sleep. Classes start again the day after tomorrow".  
  
And so, they went to bed. Hermione was thinking about Draco as she drifted away. She woke up thinking she heard his voice.  
  
"Draco? Draco, where are you?" she called into the dark. The other girls were asleep. Silently, she put on a robe over her pajamas and walked out of the dormitory, through the common room, and into the hall.  
  
"Draco?" she called again, still with no answer. She hesitated for a moment before walking down to the dungeons. She looked around for Draco, still with no luck. She felt growing pangs of hunger from her stomach. She had missed dinner because of the time she spent with her new boyfriend. She walked to the portrait of fruit and tickled the pear, caused the painting to swing outward. She walked inside to the kitchens, where she could grab a snack from the house elves. Hermione finally respected them for liking their work. She looked around for something, anything, sweet. She grabbed some fruit and made herself a smoothie. The house-elves were nowhere in sight. Probably asleep, she thought as she sat down by the fireplace. She almost screamed when she saw a figure lying on the couch, before she realized the figure was Draco.  
  
"Hey, wake up," she whispered. Draco stirred and groggily sat up.  
  
"'Mione? That you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, who else would it be?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe a house elf"  
  
"Where are they, anyway?"  
  
"Who cares? We're alone again, Hermione" He smiled.  
  
"Yes, but you wouldn't want to wear out the fun, would you?"  
  
"Guess not, but we could have some other fun, couldn't we? A little more fun than we had before, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Well, Draco, I-"  
  
Oooooooooh, CLIFFHANGER! I know what I am doing in my next chapter, so I'll start it right away! I hope you liked this one! Please review and come back for my next chapter! Tell me what I can do to make the story better, if anything. 


	4. The Dream

I am REALLY sorry that it took so long to get this and chapter 3 posted. My computer was being really weird and it wouldn't let me download anything! Anyway, here's a clip off the end of the last chapter to make sure no one has forgotten:  
  
"Yes, but you wouldn't want to wear out all of the fun, would you?" Hermione asked Draco.  
  
"Guess not, but we could have some other fun, couldn't we? A little more fun than we had before if you know what I mean" Draco grinned.  
  
"Well, Draco, I-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And now ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4- The Dream  
  
"Come on, Hermione, I love you," Draco whined, "You love me, don't you?"  
  
"Well, I think I do. Yes, yes I do, Draco!" Hermione threw her arms around her newfound love, "I say yes!"  
  
"Wonderful," said Draco. He lifted her off the couch, her arms never leaving his neck, and began to carry her out of the kitchens to the Slytherin dorms. Hermione leaned into him and began to passionately kiss him up and down his neck and collarbone. She got to the top of his neck and began to work her way back down, giving him a soft love bite near the base of his neck. She was having the time of her life until a jerk from behind pulled her to the ground. It was accompanied by a voice.  
  
"NO! Miss, friend of Harry Potter!" said the voice, "You mustn't go!"  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see two outlines with extraordinarily large ears staring down at her. "D-D-Dobby? W-W-W-Winky?" she whispered, "Why are you here in. where exactly are we, anyway?" She was so confused. She felt like she had a hangover, even if she had never had one to know what they felt like.  
  
"Miss was sleepwalking!" Dobby squeaked excitedly, "Dobby saved you, miss! Dobby stopped you from going away again!" It was easy to see he was proud of himself by the way he walked, talked, and stuck out his chest.  
  
It suddenly all came to Hermione. All of that with her and Draco- it had been a dream. She had actually walked down to the kitchens, and, from the look of the open fruit portrait, was leaving for the Slytherin dormitories. Hermione shuddered to think what could have happened if Dobby hadn't stopped her.  
  
(A/N: Do you actually think I'd let them get that far that fast? I'm a better writer than that!)  
  
After a hot cup of tea to soothe her, Hermione made her way back up to the Gryfinndor tower. She was thinking of what her dream might have meant. she didn't usually dream, and she certainly had never sleepwalked before. The part of the dream that confused her most, however, was the aspect and feeling of the dream. When she had gone to bed she didn't think she loved Draco, but in her dream everything felt so. so natural. Why? She asked herself, Why do I suddenly feel this way? When she finally reached her dorm again, she fell on her bed with a heavy sigh, and almost immediately fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lavendar and Parvati were the first to wake up the next day. The clock, when they looked at it, read 9:28. They woke up Ginny, who had slept in the extra bed in the dormitory the previous night. Ginny then proceeded to wake up Hermione. The look in Hermione's eyes as she sat up in bed was one that every other girl in the room knew to be out of the ordinary.  
  
"Oh my god, what happened?" said Ginny.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Something must have happened," Parvati said, "You can see it in your eyes".  
  
"Oh, well yea." said Hermione quietly, looking at her feet, "I had a. an interesting dream, that's all".  
  
"Oooh, really?" said Ginny, "Let's hear, then!"  
  
"Not right now, okay?" Hermione said, "Maybe after breakfast".  
  
"Whatever you say, Hermione, whatever you say" said Lavendar.  
  
Ever since the Truth or Dare game, when Draco began to show his love toward Hermione, he had been a lot nicer to the rest of the Gryfinndors. Ron and Harry were actually becoming good friends with him. It was still Christmas break, and free-for-all mealtimes allowed Harry and Ron to sit with Draco. Pansy was always a few seats away, no matter how badly Draco may have shunned her.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Ron asked Draco at breakfast that morning, "There are three foreign exchange students coming to Hogwarts from America?"  
  
"At least," said Draco with a grin.  
  
"That's great, then!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Why?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, I heard somewhere that American girls hotter than any girls anywhere else," Harry said a little too excitedly. Ron and Draco just stared at him.  
  
"Potty, you seriously need a girlfriend" Draco sighed.  
  
"I've had girlfriends! And don't call me Potty unless you want to be Ferret-Boy," Harry snapped.  
  
"Who then, Potty?" Draco said, "What kind of girl would go out with you?"  
  
"You heard him, didn't you, Ferret-boy?" Ron practically yelled, "Don't call him Potty!"  
  
"Aw, pipe down, Weasel," Draco said, "You squeak too much for my liking".  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron exclaimed, his voice cracking.  
  
"To put it kindly, Weasel, let's say you're behind all the other guys in our year, and how mature they are," Draco snickered.  
  
"I'm behind all other guys in- Malfoy, is that supposed to mean PHYSICALLY mature?" Ron's ears turned their trademark pink.  
  
"Judging from the way you reacted to my saying so, I'd say behind in mental maturity, too," Draco may have gotten nicer, but he still wasn't the best friend a person could ask for. With Ron steaming, he turned back to Harry.  
  
"So, who has been your girlfriend, Potty?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Ginny," said Harry quietly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley, okay?" Harry had to stop himself from shouting. the Great Hall echoed if you did.  
  
"My sister?" Ron exclaimed, "This has been too much *squeak* for one *squeak* morning!" And with that he stormed upstairs.  
  
"So what else do you know about the girls from America?" Harry asked Draco after Ron was long gone.  
  
"Not much, Potty," said Draco, "Except that they'll be here when everyone else comes back from break tonight."  
  
"Whatever you say, ferret-boy," Harry sighed.  
  
I'm really sorry it took so long to get this and chapter three up! My computer had gone nuts and wouldn't let me upload documents, then I got writer's block halfway through this chapter. I can't help feeling like there's not enough humor. Please stick any ideas in your reviews- I might have them play Truth or Dare again later. Speaking of which, come back for chapter 5 to see:  
  
Who the exchange students really are.  
  
What Hermione's feelings really are for Draco.  
  
How Hermione is going to express those feelings.  
  
And  
  
Whether or not Harry can get another girlfriend!  
  
NOW REVIEW! 


	5. Foreign Exchange Students

I haven't updated in about a week, but that's okay because only 8 people have cared enough to review so far, so I doubt it's made much difference to you who haven't read. and it hasn't, has it? I feel so unloved. how dare you! Okay, enough of feeling sorry for myself and how NO ONE REVIEWS (hint hint), it's time to go on with the story. I know the last chapter was really, really bad, but hey, I got writer's block- can't fight that.  
  
Chapter 5- Foreign Exchange Students  
  
It was the last night before classes resume at Hogwarts once again after the winter break. The students who had left over the break were returning, along with three guests from America. Their hosts were waiting. Hermione was supposed host a girl named Anne who was coming into Gryfinndor, Ron and Ginny were paired to host a girl named Haley who was also coming into Gryfinndor, (A/N: Do these names sound familiar?), and Pansy was supposed to host a girl named Melissa who was joining the Slytherin house. The hosts waited patiently on the lawn, bundled up warmly, and waited to welcome their guests. Harry and Draco were with them, since the teachers said boys from the school might come at a later time, and if so, Harry and Draco were to host for their house.  
  
"I don't see what the point of all this is," complained Harry.  
  
"Honestly, Harry, it's obvious," Hermione snapped. She wasn't really that annoyed, but the cold was bugging her, "They want to build international relationships to help make the wizarding world stronger. Remember, America's wizarding industries and organizations are still very young".  
  
"I guess so," Harry said, as he turned to Ron, "They better be hot to make this all worth it!" He whispered in Ron's ear. Ron nodded agreeably.  
  
"I wonder how they're getting here," Ginny thought out loud.  
  
"There was the TriWizard Cup in the fourth year, that is, our fourth year," Hermione said, motioning to the other sixth years, "Remember how the other schools came then".  
  
"But the way those schools came doesn't seem like the way Americans might come!" Ginny was getting antsy.  
  
"Well, Gin, your questions are about to be answered," smiled Ron, "Here they come".  
  
It was quite an impressive sight. A long train passed through the clouds before their eyes. It wasn't pulled by anything, just simply floated in the air, leaving a stream of magical golden dust behind it. The train was mainly a golden sort of color similar to that of the trail it was leaving. Each coach was adorned with swirls and designs of three different colors: purple, blue, and green. It had only about five cars on it, but gave the impression that there would usually be a lot more. The train slid to a halt on the Hogwarts grounds as the golden mist cleared from the skies. An emblem was seen on the side of each car that included the school name, Havernathy. As the Hogwarts students watched in awe, the doors on each car slid open, and three girls walked out one at a time. They looked familiar- the first was a freckled girl who had her auburn hair pulled up into a ponytail. The second was a girl with very curly blonde hair, also pulled into a ponytail. The last was a girl with wavy black hair, who was wearing it down so it hung a little past shoulder length.  
  
I swear I've seen the first two before, Harry thought, But never the black haired girl!  
  
"Hey all," said the red-haired girl after a few moments of silence and shyness, "I'm Anne, from Havernathy. Pleased to meet you. This is Haley," she motioned to the blond-haired girl, "And this is Melissa!" She motioned to the black-haired girl.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Came everyone's reply.  
  
"I know I have seen you before," said Ron, "But I don't know where. Have you been in England before?"  
  
"Oh. that," Haley giggled, "Yes, there is certainly reason for you to remember us,"  
  
"Guess," Anne suggested, "I'll give you a hint. Melissa was not with us at the time, but another girl was"  
  
"Lousy hint," mumbled Draco.  
  
"What's that, love?" Hermione turned to Draco.  
  
"WHOA! Some things obviously did happen in the game!" Melissa exclaimed, "Did you hear what Hermione just called Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Melissa, we all know that-" Pansy sounded miserable before she realized what exactly Melissa had said, "Wait! You know about the game? Are you the girls who taught us how to play the Truth or Dare game?"  
  
"Yup, that's us!" said Haley.  
  
"Pansy learned to figure things out without Malfoy," Ron sneered, "Let's all applaud her".  
  
"Very funny, Weasel," Pansy snapped.  
  
"Weasel? So now everyone's calling you that and not just me?" Melissa said excitedly. Ron looked at his feet.  
  
"We need to go inside for dinner now," Hermione said, "Come on Anne, you're with me".  
  
"Come on, Haley," said Ginny. Ron was gazing at the new exchange student with quite a look. Haley caught the look and giggled, making Ron turn away.  
  
"So, Melissa, I guess I'm your host," Pansy said, "At least you appreciate Potty and Weasel's nicknames".  
  
"You kidding?" said Melissa, "I don't just appreciate the nicknames, I love them!"  
  
They walked inside, and ate a large dinner of steak and mushrooms. Afterwards, they went up to their dorms. Haley and Anne walked to the Gryfinndor dormitories with Ginny and Hermione. They would be staying in Ginny's dorm because even though she was a year younger than they were, that's where there were extra beds. Melissa went with Pansy to the Slytherin girl's dormitories. Millicent Bulstrode was the only other girl in the dorm, and she was sleeping. Pansy took out the book and began to show Melissa her plans for revenge against Hermione. She could already tell Melissa was the kind of friend she could use.  
  
"Man!" Melissa whispered, not wanting to wake Millicent, "These are some pretty wicked potions. Are you seriously going to use one on Hermione?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" said Pansy, "After all, she did steal away my darling Draco".  
  
"Yes, I guess she did," Melissa said, "Okay, I'm in. Let's look for something that might work".  
  
After about fifteen minutes of looking, (Hey, it's a big book), they finally came across what looked to be a fine potion, number 47 in "101 Revenge Potions of Love". They tore out the page- here it is:  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
THE WICKED WIGGENTREE POTION  
  
Ingredients:  
  
6 strips wiggentree bark, grated 1 cup werewolf's saliva 2 sliced Whomping Willow leaves 3 cups powdered purple fig root 1 drop of the victim's blood*  
  
Procedure: Boil werewolf's saliva for 20 minutes Add Whomping Willow leaves and Wiggentree bark. Stir constantly to the left for 2 minutes while still boiling Bring off of boil, and let sit for 48 hours Mix in powdered purple fig root. Mixture should turn pale fuchsia. Simmer for another 36 hours, stirring once every two hours. Cool thoroughly over the course of an hour. Add drop of victim's blood right before drinking.  
  
*- Note that the 'victim' refers to the one who feels they need to take revenge because they have been hurt in their love life.  
  
Effects: The one who is given the potion will feel like they have the flu during the first few days. The sickness will get worse and worse during the course of a month. After a month's time, the victim will experience loss of emotions. By the end of 6 weeks, they will no longer be able to feel loving or happy.  
  
Cures:  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"That's funny," said Pansy, "Someone's drawn all over what the cures are"  
  
"I wouldn't worry," Melissa grinned evilly, "It's probably impossible to get whatever the cure is, anyway, if there is one".  
  
"I guess you're right," sighed Pansy, "But Melissa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is the wickedest plan I have ever created."  
  
"Muahahahahaha!" they laughed evilly together, and went to go search for the ingredients. At the same time, Harry woke up in his bed with a start. His scar was tingling, but it was a different kind of tingling than when Voldemort was around.  
  
"Someone is planning something," he murmured as he rolled over in bed, "I just wish I knew what."  
  
I hope you liked it- I tried really hard since the last chapter was so lousy. Come back again to find out:  
  
Is there a cure for the potion?  
  
Are Pansy and Melissa going to use the potion? On who?  
  
What does Harry know?  
  
Will Draco and Hermione stay lovers even as Pansy strains to break their relationship?  
  
Tune in next time- but for now, review! There's a little purple button down there with your name on it! Well, not really, but press it anyway! 


	6. More than Friends

Well, I still have very few reviews, but I keep writing anyway because I want to! Aren't you all proud of me for standing up for myself? I'm sure you are. anyway, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 6- Brewing Potions  
  
Breakfast the following morning was complete chaos. Everyone was trying to meet the new exchange students, since it was a completely new concept at Hogwarts. Eventually, the students were allowed to sit with their hosts. Anne caught Hermione looking out into space with an expression of incredible discontentment.  
  
"What's up, Hermione?" asked Anne.  
  
"Hm. what?" Asked Hermione. She had been thinking about Draco (of course).  
  
"I asked what's up," Anne repeated.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Hermione was confused.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I guess it's an expression only Americans use," Anne said, "It means 'how are you' or 'what's the matter'".  
  
"Oh," Hermione went back to thinking about her dream as she laid her head and arms beside her plate. She wasn't in the mood to eat or talk.  
  
"This is about Draco, isn't it?" Anne whispered in Hermione's ear.  
  
"How'd you know?" Hermione exclaimed, jerking up from the table.  
  
Anne laughed. "Don't get so excited. Lavendar and Parvati told me you had been acting strange ever since the Truth or Dare game. I guess what they've said about your falling for him is true. I wasn't sure whether or not to believe them."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because they are gossip-aholics"  
  
"Finally, someone who agrees with me on that. Anne, if you can talk to me in a normal and. intelligent way, we're going to become good friends."  
  
Meanwhile, at the other end of the Great Hall.  
  
"Draco, could you pass the. uh. mashed potatoes?" Goyle asked in his normal and slow way. Draco didn't respond, so he tried louder, "Draco, please pass the mashed potatoes," Still no response. Goyle was getting angry. MUST HAVE FOOD! He thought, as he inhaled for his final request, "DRACO!" he yelled. A few people glanced at him, but only considered it to be his usual rambling on.  
  
"Huh?" Draco had been staring at Hermione without realizing it. He hoped it hadn't been obvious. then he remembered Goyle didn't pay attention to anything else when he wanted food.  
  
"Want mashed potatoes," Goyle grunted.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Draco sighed and passed the bowl. As Crabbe and Goyle were shoving their faces, Draco was back to thinking. My father would kill me if he knew I was in love with a muggle-born girl. Malfoy realized it then- he DID love Hermione. and he didn't care what his dad thought. He never wanted to be a Death Eater or be a follower of Voldemort anyway. Of course, he wasn't sure he wanted to fight against Voldemort either, but he did know he loved Hermione.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, do you know where the Head Girl and Head Boy dormitories are?" he asked. They stared blankly at him. He turned to Blaise Zabbinni, the only other Slytherin boy in his year besides Crabbe and Goyle, and asked the same question.  
  
"I'm pretty sure they get their own dorm," Blaise answered slowly, "You know, their own common room, bathroom, and then a bedroom for each, but I don't know where it is. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm thinking I want to be Head Boy next year," Draco said.  
  
"You know they'll pick Potter,"  
  
"Well, then I'll just have to get better grades than Potty, won't I?" Draco smiled, stood up, and went to potions. Hermione was going to be Head Girl, everyone knew that. If he could get his own private room near her. he stopped his thoughts there and shook his head. What kind of boyfriend am I, thinking these things? He asked himself. A little voice from the back of his head answered him, Any ordinary boyfriend.  
  
Some of you may think my chapters are too short, but I like them this way. All it means is that there are more chapters. Personally, I like short chapters, because it makes it easier to stop and go do something else before coming back to finish- but you don't care about what I think. Maybe I don't care about you either, but I do care about your reviews. Don't worry, there will be a lot of action with Hermione and Draco soon. NOW REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	7. Brewing Potions

I don't feel like writing an opening paragraph.  
  
Chapter 7- Brewing Potions  
  
Our golden trio rushed to potions class, joined by Anne and Haley. Ron and Haley had become quite close friends. They were arm-in-arm as the walked down into the dungeons. Anne and Hermione were talking and laughing. Harry walked ahead and felt himself pulled sharply into a nook after turning a corner. He almost let out a scream, but then realized who had pulled him over.  
  
"Draco?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Potty?" Draco said.  
  
"Why'd you do that? We don't need to talk, do we, ferret-boy?" Harry grinned upon calling Draco his nickname.  
  
"Just listen, Potty. It's about Hermione," Draco said slowly, "I. I think I have a serious crush on her". Harry gasped.  
  
"Come on, not that big a deal, is it?" Draco asked, "I mean, you saw us at the Truth or Dare game. Pansy still seems pretty ticked off about that."  
  
"Holy shit, Malfoy, I just realized something," Harry said, "But we're going to be late. I'll tell you later" And with that thought he rushed off. Malfoy worried as he walked towards the Potions classroom. It wasn't often that The Boy Who Lived cursed, not to mention in that tone. Draco wasn't sure if he had ever heard the tone before. He arrived at Potions five minutes late, but Professor Snape didn't take any points off- after all, Malfoy was his star pupil. Potions was the one class that his grades rose higher than that of Hermione.  
  
"Today we will be brewing love potions," Snape said, "Please get a partner of the opposite sex from the opposite house". Won't this be interesting, he thought, "I suggest that the two in this class with the best grades pair up and show the others how it's done. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please come up to the front." Hermione blushed.  
  
"We don't need a love potion, do we 'Mione?" Draco whispered in her ear as they walked up.  
  
"Now," Snape continued, "Who can tell me the most important ingredient in any love potion?"  
  
Melissa raised her hand. Pansy and she were studying for the revenge potion. "The most important ingredient is purple fig root, usually powdered," she stated. Professor Snape stared. "Why, they do teach well in America!" he said to himself.  
  
"Yes, Miss." he trailed off, forgetting her last name.  
  
"Erlison, Professor," Melissa said.  
  
"Yes, yes Miss Erlison," the potions master said.  
  
I know it's a short chapter I accidentally wrote chapter 8 already, and half to cut this one off. I found out in the fifth book that J. K. Rowling has her own ingredient to be used in Love Potions, but I couldn't find it when I went to look it up, so I'm sticking to the purple fig root. 


	8. Boyfriends and Girlfriends

I'm sorry it took so long to get this posted, but I started another story and was working on that. So here is chapter 7. Read, enjoy, and review (I cannot be blamed for the consequences otherwise).  
  
Chapter 8- Boyfriends and Girlfriends  
  
Many things were happening at Hogwarts. Ginny was getting ready to take her O.W.L.S. in a month or two, and Hermione and Draco were getting serious about each other. Breakfast in the Great Hall one morning was particularly interesting.  
  
"Hi everyone!" said Haley brightly as she sat down at the table next to Ron, who gave her a smile and whispered something in her ear, "Oh!" she exclaimed and giggled, "Should I?" she asked him. He nodded.  
  
"Tell us what?" asked Harry, "What what what what WHAAAT!?" he whined.  
  
"Careful, Harry, don't hurt yourself," Dean sneered.  
  
"I'm telling you, don't worry," said Haley, "Well, Ron and I. we're a couple". She smiled and gave Ron a hug.  
  
"That's it?" asked Dean, "That's no big deal, there's lots of couples in our year. Seamus and Lavendar, Draco and Hermione, Ginny and Jon, um. Anne and I" he blushed at the name of the foreign exchange student.  
  
"Are you really?" Hermione asked Anne, "And you never told me?"  
  
"Yeah," said Anne, turning the color of her own auburn hair, "We're both artists. well, sort of, anyway. We're Muggle-Borns who like to draw a lot."  
  
"Well, I want a girlfriend, too!" Harry complained, "And if I don't have one. Aw, forget it" Many girls around him were shooting horrified looks towards his table, "I have an idea, though. How about finishing the Truth or Dare game we started New Year's Day?"  
  
"That what?" asked Dean, obviously confused.  
  
"When you were on vacation, we played Truth or Dare. It's a Muggle game, so you probably know it," said Harry simply.  
  
The next day was Memorial Day, but not the same Memorial Day muggles celebrated. This Memorial Day was to remember the day the founders of Hogwarts first met, and having the holiday meant no classes. Dean, Seamus, Neville, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, Haley, Anne, Melissa, and Pansy all gathered in the Come and Go Room (A/N: You know what I'm talking about if you've read the fifth book. Sorry to those who haven't yet) to get ready to play. A bunch of comfy armchairs had been arranged in a circle for the purpose.  
  
"So let's begin," Draco said in his usual drawl, "I'll go first. Neville, truth or dare?"  
  
Neville looked nervous. "Um.truth?" he said quietly.  
  
"Okay, Neville, what's the farthest you've ever gone with a girl?"  
  
"Huh? I don't know what you mean."  
  
"How far have you gone? First base? Second base? Third base?" Draco snickered, "Home?"  
  
"What do you mean by the bases?" Neville was very confused.  
  
Pansy sighed, "Honestly, Neville. First is hooking up, second is up the shirt, third in down the pants, and home is, well," she paused, "sleeping together, if you catch my drift."  
  
"Oh," said Neville, although he was still confused. He can be so innocent sometimes! "I've never heard those expressions before."  
  
"So how far HAVE you been?" asked Pansy.  
  
"Well," said Neville, "I've been to. second, I suppose" Not so sweet after all, is he?  
  
"Have you? With who?"  
  
"That's a different question," said Neville, blushing furiously, "You can't ask me this turn. Now I'll ask someone. Anne, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare. It's time to put some fun in this game."  
  
"I dare you to go into that closet," he pointed across the room, "And stay in there with Dean for five minutes." He grinned, but soon frowned as everyone else groaned. "What?" Neville asked, "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Neville, they're already a couple," Hermione explained, "Didn't you know?"  
  
"No, I-" he was cut off as the closet door shut. Dean and Anne weren't in the room anymore. They all stared at the closet until insane giggling coming obviously from Anne let loose. Harry was looking at his watch, timing them. It was hard to concentrate with the noise, though.  
  
"Oh, Dean, I- (giggles)"  
  
*Groan*  
  
"Please-"  
  
*Kissy kissy*  
  
When the five minutes were up, Harry went to open the door. He took a deep breath as he turned the knob. Anne shrieked and hid behind a coat. Her tank top was half off.  
  
"Oookay," said Harry slowly, "Let's continue. wait, where are Hermione and Draco?" Some looks were cast around the room, before people agreed it would be best to find the lost couple before too much time past. Pansy and Melissa were the last to leave.  
  
"That mudblood is taking over my man," Pansy growled.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Melissa asked.  
  
"The potion's ready. I'll slip it into her drink at breakfast tomorrow," she laughed evilly and left with her partner in crime to prepare the potion.  
  
Draco and Hermione watched from a nook in the wall as everyone left. As soon as the coast was clear, they stepped out, and walked back to the door of the Come and Go room. Draco looked deep in thought for a moment, then opened the door of the room. It had changed from its original setting to a room with no windows, only candles floating near the high ceiling. A king-sized canopy bed sat in one corner of the room. Draco locked the door behind them.  
  
"Draco." said Hermione dreamily.  
  
"It's the most romantic setting I could think of, my love," said Draco as he pushed her over to the bed, "How great for us that this room gives you what you need, no matter what it may be." He pinned her on the bed and pressed his lips to hers. She responded hungrily. His tongue played against her lips, demanding entrance. She finally consented, opening her mouth to make way for it.  
  
"Draco," she moaned softly. His mouth left hers, and began to plant small kisses down her jawbone, then down her neck. She shrieked in joy, and rolled over on top of him, making her the dominant one. She put her lips to his again, gently sucking on the bottom one. He groaned in pleasure. His hands played along her body's curves, settling for a moment in the range of her lower back, pulling her ever closer. Hermione's mouth left his to passionately nibble his ear. In utmost ecstasy, he brought his hands around to her front and began to open her blouse. It was like throwing a bucket of cold water on her.  
  
"What was that about?" she yelled.  
  
"Sorry, I just thought that- I love you, Hermione!" Draco said.  
  
"I love you too, darling, it's just that-" Hermione gazed at the candles above them. She couldn't tell him about her dream- not yet, at least, "I'm not ready for this," She said finally, and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Goodbye." With that, she strode out of the room.  
  
I know some people wanted more action, and you got it. Please review! See that little purple button down there? Press it! You know you want to. 


End file.
